The instant disclosure relates to electrophysiological mapping, such as may be performed in cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for computing local conduction velocities from data collected by an electrophysiology probe (e.g., a contact or non-contact mapping catheter).
Two mainstay hypotheses of arrhythmia maintenance mechanisms are single source focus and circus movement reentry. To study both mechanisms and identify the conduction circuits that sustain the arrhythmia, it is desirable to map both activation direction and activation speed during the arrhythmia.
It is known to use an isochrone map based on local activation time (“LAT”) to map the propagation of a cardiac activation wavefront. To produce such a map, however, there must be a common activation time reference, which is normally a stable cardiac detection. Thus, isochronal maps of LATs are typically limited to cardiac-triggered maps.